The invention relates to an information processing system for enabling to interact with a virtual workspace. The system comprises a display for visual representation of the virtual workspace, and an interface device for providing a tactile response to a user interacting with the virtual workspace. The invention also concerns a method of enabling to interact tactilely with the virtual workspace.